Not just a Kid
by Clara Rose Stark
Summary: UPDATE! COMPANION FIC IN MARIES POV IS NOW UP. CHECK OUT "Just a kid"! Rewrite of X1. Starts off after Marie and Logan first meet. But veers off alot from there! Rogan Fluff!
1. chapter 1

**AN: hello lovies!!! I decided to start another Rogan story!!!** **It starts out at the beginning of X1 when Logan and Marie meet for the first time. Will veer off course from there. Not sure how or when they will get to the mansion or if they even will. Marie might be a little out of character.** **This is my second Rogan story!! Please also check out Belle of the Ball another Rogan and also check out Red, white, and pink my Captain America story.** **Disclaimer: I do not own a thing :(** Fuck! She is not talking to me and she is shivering against the door. I feel bad for scaring her but….I Couldn't just let the guy hurt her. Not sure why I stopped him. Normally I could give a shit less what happens to anyone. But there was something about her when I glanced at her from the fighting cage. Something about her smell and also how she looked like she belonged anywhere else besides a dirty hole in the wall bar.

I can smell her fear and it's choking me. I want to smell her without the fear. She smelled like apples and sunshine and something kind. Can someone smell kind? She probably hates me now. She knows I'm a mutant when I released my claws in the bar and again when I caught that guy trying to rape her in the back of the bar when I was about to leave. Shit I should turn on the heat. She keeps shivering. I am always used to driving alone.

"Put your hands on the heater." I reach over to grab her hands but she jerks away. Fear spiking.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid." I can smell her fear start to go away.

"I'm sorry mister, it was real nice of you back there to help me. But um...I don't want to hurt you." She says quietly. I notice her pull her coat closed more and realize the bastard had ripped open the front of her shirt.

"Kid, you can't hurt me. I promise." I say

"Look it's nothin personal,you helped me and I'm grateful but….when people touch me something happens." She trails off

"Like what?" I ask

"They just get hurt." Is all she says. She then leans back into the door and closes her eyes seeming to mumble things under her breath.

"Listen kid, We will get a hotel room and some food. I will take you shopping in the morning. Get you some new clothes. Sound good." I say. Her eyes snap open and she is just staring at me. " I will make sure the room has two beds." Don't want her thinking the wrong thing.

"Why are you helping me?" She asks, then mumbles under her breath some more. Why does she keep talking to herself?

I laugh because I really don't know. "To be honest kid. I'm not sure. But I couldn't just leave ya there."

She nods and gives me a small smile. If a smile that tiny gives me these feelings, I don't want to see her smile when she is really truly happy. Shit. This isn't good. She scoots towards the middle a bit and looks up at me through those lashes. And slowly lays her head in my lap. My whole body stiffens for a minute. But somehow it seems right. Maybe because she has stopped talking to herself now that she is laying on me.

We pull into the hotel and I am able to slide her off my lap and go pay for a room. I don't want to wake her so I carry her into the room, and when I kick the door shut the noise must have waken her. She jumps and tries to get out of my arms.

"Put me down!!" She screams

"Ok ok." I set her on her feet. "Sorry I just..didn't want to wake you."

"I just didn't want to hurt you." She says "Will you shut up!" Is she talking to me?

"It's not a nice thing to say." She says, but she is just pulling her coat closed tighter and pacing the floor. Sounds like her mumbles to herself are getting louder now. Shit. I had to go and pick a crazy to take care of.

"What! Yeah he is but…. No! He does not." She says then stops and slowly looks up at me and blushes. Now isn't that the cutest thing I have seen. I feel awkward and look down at the floor hands in my pocket. The wolverine has never thought of a girl as cute. Hot? yes. Fuckable? Yes. Cute? Never! How is she making me feel this way.

"I can only listen to one of you at a time. Now you gone and made him think I'm crazy." She says while looking away and pacing again. She walks over to the bathroom door and glances in. "They have soap and shampoo!!!" She practically yells while jumping up and down. "Do you mind if I take the shower first sugah?! It helps me to make them be quiet."

She says while turning to look at me.

"What. Um ya sure. I'll um run across the street to the diner for some food." I say before she smiles and closes the bathroom door.

I am not sure what she means by make them quiet. But when she called me sugah I think the wolverine was howling for her. Yeah, need to put a stop to that right away. She what, 14?! So I head over to the diner while she is singing in the shower.

I walk in holding a couple bags of food and a soda for the kid and beer for me. But when I look up the kid is standing in the bathroom door with nothing but a towel on. Her hair is wet and my eyes just won't look away. I realize I have dropped the food bags.

"Shit kid, I'm sorry."I say in a stammer. She blushes and I can tell it goes lower than her neck. I think my pants are getting tight and I know I'm a pervert.

"Sorry. Um I just left my bag out here and needed to find my jammies." She says in the sweetest voice.

I look down and notice the bag is near me. I pick up the dropped food and place it on the table and grab her bag and bring it over to her. Standing in front of her without her big coat on I realize how tiny she is. She looks up at me and blushes again.

"Thanks" she smiles "um I will be right out and we can talk." She says quietly and runs back into the bathroom.

When she comes back out her hair is brushed out and she has on a long pink nightgown with long sleeves and a hood. She is pulling on her gloves as she walks over to the table. I don't think I have ever met someone who looked so good with so much skin covered.

She sits down and digs into a burger.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"Rogue" she says simply after swallowing her food. She may be hungry but she still had manners I guess.

"What kind of name is Rogue?" I knew it wasn't her real name.

"I don't know." She says while looking at my tags. "What kind of name is Wolverine?" I grab them and tuck them back into my shirt.

"My name's Logan." I say with a mouth full of burger. I have no manners.

She smiles "Marie"

 **End Chapter Notes: Review!!! Please!! I hope you enjoy this new story!!!**


	2. chapter 2

**AN: Hello lovies!! If you are reading Belle of the Ball. Another Rogan story of mine I posted a new chapter today!!** **Also should I continue with keeping this story just Logan and Marie for awhile or would you like to see the X-Men soon? Let me know!** **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

We ate in silence for awhile. Marie seemed a little less...crazy I guess. Marie. I liked that. I watched her eat and it made me angry that she ate with her gloves on. I knew why but she shouldn't have to. I started to realize that for some reason I felt like I cared for her. Like I wanted to protect her. The wolverine keeps howling things but I keep pushing him away. I'm not sure why he is so riled up but I don't want to know. Can't risk hurting the kid. I wonder how old she is.

"How old are ya kid?" I ask after downing the last of my beer.

"17" she says simply. Well thank fuck she's not 14. What am I saying. I could be 100 for all I know. "Thanks for the food. It's the best food I have had in awhile."

"Yeah. Sure. So where were you headed? Been on the road for awhile?" I'm not sure why I care. But I do.

"I always wanted to go on this trip to Alaska once I graduated. But then I got my mutation and well. I figured if I was out on my own I might as well head up there." She seems to be done eating and is just picking at her fries. She sighs and continues on. "So I'm sure you think I'm crazy but I'm not." She looks at me. "I have these voices in my head." She laughs "ok well yeah that sounds crazy. But when I turned 15 I had my first kiss. A boy named Cody. He was real nice. I put him in a comma. That's the first time my mutation came on. Mama and Daddy said I had a demon in me and Locked me in my room. One day they threw a duffle bag at me and told me to take what I wanted. Mama snuck me an envelope of money, $200. I don't think daddy knew about the money. They drove me to a bus station a couple hours away and left." I growled and clenched my fists. She looks up at me with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry darlin. That's tough. Being on the road for two years on your own." Her parents were pieces of shit for kicking her out. A 15 year old who didn't know what was happening to her.

"Well. Not really two years. For the first 6 months I made my way up here. But one day I got caught….was stuck in a lab for year." I can smell the tears. Shit. A lab. No wonder she talks to herself. I know what's it's like to be in a lab. It's usually worse for the women. But with her skin hopefully they never touched her.

"Logan? You ok. You look pale sugah." She says with concern in her voice. But I feel like I should tell her the truth.

"Umm sorry. Just. I know what it's like. I was in a lab. I don't remember a lot. Just what's in my nightmares. But it was pretty bad. From what I can tell they cut me open and laced my bones with metal. I heal so that's why I didn't die. I don't know if I had the claws already or they gave them to me. But I woke up naked n bloody in the woods. That was 15 years ago. I don't remember anything before that." I have never told anyone my story before. It feels right to tell her though. Let her know she's not alone.

She gets up and walks over to me. She touches my knuckles right where the claws come out. She seems surprised when I don't flinch away. "Does it hurt? When they come out?" She asks. No one has ever asked me that. Just assuming they don't hurt. Or just to scared of them to care. I clear my throat.

"Everytime." I say. She smiles sadly and walks back to her chair.

"When I touch someone. I drain them. With mutants I get their powers for a bit. It wears off after awhile. But I also get a piece of that person in my head. Their memories also. So at the lab they had me drain a lot of people….kill alot." She looks sadly down. "I didn't want to…"

"I know darlin." I say. I grab her hand and hold it across the table. "You don't have to tell me."

"Thanks. But for some reason it feels good to get it out. I have never told anyone before." She continues. "Well usually if it was a quick touch I don't get much and they are quiet. Some of them just stay quiet on their own, like Cody. He doesn't talk much. But he is real nice when he does. Some of the meaner people I lock in a room. If I don't they try and take over me. But there is Ron, he was a nice truck driver, gave me a ride once. He brushed my skin on accident. He was fine. He told me his grandson was a mutant and gave me a few bucks to help me. He talks to me alot in my head. Then there is Stacy. I met her in a truck stop restroom. She showed me how to braid my hair. She is a stripper but she also is in medical school. She was real smart. She talks to me also. She says things sometimes that are a little….embarrassing. I make sure not to look at people's memories though. They are private. It's not right of me to." She takes a deep breath and squeezes my hand. "Thanks for listening sugah."

I'm not sure why but I realize I'm not letting her go. I need to keep her with me. Protect her. Take care of her. She was dealt a bad card. But I could at least make sure she is safe. I have to. She's my mate. Mate! Where the fuck did that come from. A mate. That's the wolverine talking. Nope, no. I'm not gonna touch her, or mark her, or claim her. She is not my mate. I look at her and she smiles again. Fuck….

"Umm..listen, thanks for the food and hotel room. Thanks for listening also." She glances at the bed then back at me, she blushes then glances down fidgeting. "I don't have any money to repay you. I know my skin is not touchable. But I can…" Is she offering to…

"What!" I yelled. She jumps. Shit, didn't mean to scare her. "No you don't have to….no." I clear my throat. "Listen I don't normally do this. Picking people up. I do things on my own. I might take a girl to bed but I'm never there the next morning and she sure as shit is not staying in my room. But I wanted to help you. I just… fuck, I'm not good with words." She seems confused and then her eyes glaze over. Her smell changes a bit and so does her posture. She slowly gets up and walks to my side of the small table. She reaches down and pulls her nightgown up to the top of her thighs. Shit. What's going on. She sits down on the table and crosses her legs.

"Marie?" I ask confused

"Nope. My name's Stacy baby." She smiles slyly which looks wrong coming from Marie. Stacy? The stripper?

"Let Marie back!" I'm yelling. I'm sure this wasn't Marie's choice.

"I'm not a floozy who's trying to hook up with you or something. I'm in her body. I can't touch." She says matter of factly.

"What do you want?" I growl releasing my claws.

"Listen baby, I was surprised when you turned down our sweet Marie's offer. So I had to make sure of something. Your feral right?" She asks

"Yeah" I say teeth clenched.

"I was married to one….he died." She says sadly. "If your being this nice to her and not just because she is a kid. Then that must mean she is your mate."

I look at her stunned. "What? How.."

"Listen baby. I know what it is to be a mate. I can tell you're trying real hard not to do anything wrong by her. That's good. But I'm telling you. If you decide to leave her, for some dumbass reason like, she's just a kid, or you think your no good for her." She pauses "if you leave she won't make it." She sighs "I don't mean she might get caught by the lab or she might get hurt. I mean she will end it. Herself. I think you found her at her breaking point. She was wishing that man would have killed her, the one you helped stop. She wished her skin didn't stop him. She needs you as much as you need her. Even if you don't know it yet." She leans forward and places her hand on my chest above my heart. "It will all turn out ok baby."

Her eyes glaze over again and I can smell Marie. She looks dazed and is looking at how her legs are showing and then she notices how close she is to me.

"Marie?" I ask

She jumps up and backs away. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. That was...what did she do?!" She asks looking at my claws. I slide them back in and step towards her.

"Nothing darlin. Just telling me to treat ya right. That's all." I chuckle hoping this will help calm her.

"I am so sorry. I was so close to you and I was…" she swallows. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Logan." She runs over and hops into the bed under the covers. I turn off the light and take off my boots and shirt. I get in the other bed. Then I hear her.

"It's ok Stacy. I know you care….Ron...will you sing me to sleep?" Then she starts to calm down.

 **End Chapter Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Also I posted a new chapter to my other Rogan story Belle of the Ball today. Check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this story is just pouring out of me!!! I have had a great day and want to thank those that have left amazing reviews!!** **I am glad you all love Marie's voices d much as me!** **Do you want a chapter in Marie's POV?** **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I woke with a start. I was having a nightmare again. Luckily the mattress was still intact. I glance at the window there is a small strip of light coming through. The sun was just coming up.

"No, don't. I can't. No. Please" I hear Marie's panicked screams and jump up and rush to her. She is flailing around clearly in a nightmare. She has kicked off the blanket and her nightgown has slide up to her hips. If I wasn't so worried about her I might have stopped to admire those legs. I grab her arms since they are covered and try holding her down to keep her from hurting herself.

"Marie, Darlin wake up." I yell over her screams. She starts kicking out and luckily I kept my jeans on and try and hold her legs down with mine.

"Marie! Come on darlin! It's just a dream. Wake up baby." I scream at her again shaking her lightly.

Suddenly her eyes snap open and she is calm. But she doesn't smell right. She doesn't smell like that stripper did either.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Ron. She is ok but she is stuck in her nightmare again. He is after her. He got out again." She says in a flat deep voice that sounds so strange.

"What? Who got out?" I ask somewhat panicked. If one of her bad voices got out, they might try to control her.

"I don't know. He was here before me. She keeps him locked away the tightest. He only gets out during a bad nightmare and tries to lock her away in it." He pauses, like he is listening to something. "No Stacy. Go get that soldier guy….um...Mac. Maybe get Cody. He might be able to calm her down." He pauses again "We are always able to get her out Logan. Don't worry." Then her eyes close again and she starts to scream. The loudest scream I have ever heard. And I have to hold her down.

"NO!! I don't want Cody. I want Logan. Bring me Logan. Logan will stop him!!! NO!!" She screams. My heart is breaking. I hate that she is asking for me and I am not there. Maybe I should touch her. Just for a second. Her eyes pop open.

"It's ok baby. We got him back in his cell. She is starting to wake up. Don't touch her yet. Please. It's too much right now. I know you want to help. But just be there when she wakes." That was Stacy. I could smell her. then her eyes glass over and I smell Marie.

"LOGAN!" She screams

"Hey, it's me darlin, I'm here." I try calming her. She reaches up and wraps her arms around me. She is crying and shaking. I shift so I am sitting next to her and bring her into my lap. I grab the blanket and lay it over my naked chest and shift her so her head is on me. I hold her while she cries.

It seems like hours. The sun is fully up and Marie has finally stopped crying and is asleep. I tried to get up once to pee but she just latched on and started mumbling so I didn't let go. I can tell her breathing is changing and she is starting to wake. She sighs and starts to stretch like a cat. I chuckle at that. That's when she stiffens.

"Morning, darlin. Or should I say, afternoon?" I say

She starts to shift away but I hold her to me.

"You better not say your sorry. I know what it's like to have a nightmare. I'm just glad you were able to sleep. You scared me good darlin." I smile down at her.

"I'm sorry...I mean, um thanks...for being here for me." She says with a smile. But she also smells sad and I'm not sure why. "I guess I will grab my stuff and get going. If you don't mind dropping at the next rest stop I am sure I can hitch a ride from there." She says

"Hang on darlin. First, I told ya I was gonna get you a some new clothes today. And second….I don't mean for this to sound mean and I'm sorry if I scare ya. But your not going anywhere, your staying with me. If you don't mind being on the road for awhile." I say. I can smell the happiness on her but she looks Leary.

"You mean I can stay with ya? You don't mind my talkin to myself or my skin?" She says in a hopeful voice.

"Listen, I heal. So your skin don't bother me at all." I look down at how she is still on my lap and her legs are still uncovered. She blushes and I shift a little so she can't feel what that does to me. "Also I kinda like you talking to yourself, it's kinda...cute." I wink at her. Suddenly I smell something I haven't smelled on her before. Arousal. Shit! I need to shower now. I jump up and start to head to the shower but I smell her confusion. The wolverine is begging me to make her feel better. So I turn around, not quite looking her in the eyes and kiss the top of her head. The smell gets stronger but she doesn't smell confused anymore. She smells.. happy.

"Gonna shower real quick. Then we will get lunch and go to the store." I head back to the bathroom and rush in. I need a cold shower now.

After plenty of arguing and me insisting, I was finally able to get Marie to go to a real store, not just a resale shop. She insisted she didn't need anything new. I insisted she did. Then there was another argument. She said she only got one shirt and bra ruined so that's all she needed to buy. I noticed how I'll fitting a lot of her clothes were and told her to get whatever she wanted. Finally we left the store with bags of clothes. I noticed some nice gloves and grabbed those for her. She seemed really happy at that. It was a little weird feeling so close to someone I just met yesterday. But I feel like I couldn't live without her now. We got to a hotel near a fight bar. I have fought there before. I always make a ton of money. We just spent a lot of money and I needed to replenish that.

So now I am watching Marie go through all her clothes smiling like a kid on Christmas. She pauses when she finds the gloves I bought for myself.

"These are men's gloves sugah. To big for me." Chuckles and sets them aside.

I get up and grab them. "Those are mine." I say simply.

"But I thought the cold didn't bother you much. Unless it was freezing…" she drifts off into her head. I can tell when she is talking to them in her head now. She always gets that same far off look. "Ohh, no I don't think so." She says I herself.

"Why did you get those gloves?" She asks me.

"So I can touch you. I know you worry about hurting me. But I thought if I had the gloves it might make you feel better." I can smell her tears but she smells happy. "What's wrong darlin?" I ask nervous. I come over to sit next to her on the bed. She leans into me and I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to me.

"I just have never had anyone do something so wonderful. To want to be closer to me. I don't understand. I'm not...I'm nothing. I can't….." she says but stops when she gets upset.

It hurts me. It hurts me for her to think of herself as nothing. I don't want to scare her. I am still not sure myself about this whole mate thing. But I need to let her know she's not alone.

I put on the gloves and then slowly reach up and put my hands on her face. She freezes. Then looks up at me.

"Darlin. I don't ever want to hear you say your nothing again. I know it may sound strange. But I feel like, shit, I'm not good with words." I glance down but then she places her hands on top of mine. I look back up at her and the smile on her face makes my heart race. "I feel like we were supposed to find each other. To take care of each other. I know we just met. But I want to take care of you. Be close to you. I don't care about your skin." I stop myself before I start to tell her more. I kiss the top of her head then hug her. I wasn't gonna take her with me to the fight. But now I feel like I don't want her away from me.

"Wanna come watch me beat the shit out of some idiots?" I ask. She chuckles and nods her head.

"Logan,...thanks, for being….you." she says. I feel like she wanted to say more to that. But I feel like where we are now. Is good enough. For now.

 **End Chapter Note: I am loving this story!! Please review! I have some plans on where this is headed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello my lovies!! I am so sorrybit has been so long! I have been so busy with my classes and my family. But Inhave not forgotten about you. Have you heard Marvel has their first ever scripted podcast!? It is called Wolverine: The Long Night and it is amazing!! If you love Logan/Wolverine check itnout at** **Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Not even the movie they watch.**

We get to the fight bar and I set Marie at the end of the bar closest to the cage, so I can keep an eye on here. She has on her big green coat with the hood up. She looks nervous but smells excited also. I put my hand on her back and lean down to her.

"Hold on to my jacket and shirt for me?" I ask her while placing them in her lap. The bartender sets down my shot as well as Marie's soda. She smiles up at me and slowly leans into me placing a quick kiss on my cheek right on mutton chops so as not to touch my skin. She blushes and looks down quickly, mumbling.

"Umm a kiss for good luck." She says quietly.

"Thanks darlin." I smile at her , then quickly turn and head to the cage so she can't see what that simple kiss did to me.

Tonight was as easy as any other night. I went through all the idiots pretty quickly. I did have to make sure the wolverine didn't come out to much and ruin it all. He wanted to show off for Marie. She is still there at the bar. She has been smiling at me all night and I could hear her cheering sometimes. Normally I would hang around and find a barfly to fuck, but I promised Marie we could watch a movie tonight. She said it was one of her favorites and it was on the tv tonight. To be honest I was looking forward to spending time with her. I guess I was to wrapped up in staring at Marie I didn't even notice the tramp stop me on my way over to Marie until it was too late.

"Hey there sexy. Remember me?" She says with a wink. She presses her body against mine. Her breasts are about to pop out of her shirt and her skirt leaves little to the imagination. I can smell her hair dye and all the perfume she has on. I have to stop myself from choking from the smell. I do remember her, vaguely. I remember it was quick and she did what ever I wanted and I kicked her out as soon as it was over.

"No thanks." I say, and push her off of me and head over to Marie.

"You did great sugah!" She says excitedly giving me a big hug. That hug, from her, was so much better than that tramp leaning against me.

"Yeah Mac even came out to watch. He was in the Marines. He said you were holding back, he could tell. But I said you had to because you didn't want to kill no one." She says in a rush but she is smiling the whole time. I like this side if her. More open and excited. More like herself I guess. Normally I hate women who talk a lot, but I could listen to her all day.

"Glad you had fun darlin." I say with a smile. "I am gonna go take a piss and grab my winnings and we can go." I say while putting my shirt and jacket back on. She smells a little sad then.

"What's wrong?" I ask while lighting up a cigar.

"Nothing. Just, you don't have to come back with me. I saw that girl earlier. You can just drop me off and meet her. If you want." She says sadly.

"Listen darlin." I had put on my gloves and I grab her chin, tilting her head up to look at me.

"I already told her no. Plus we already have plans. Didn't you want to watch that movie?" I say, she smiles at me but still seems unsure.

"Yes. But you don't even know what the movie is. What if you hate it?" She asks while glancing back over to where the tramp is sitting staring daggers at us.

"Do you like the movie?" I ask her

"Yes...but.."

"Then I will like it. But if I don't, it don't matter because I get to spend time with you. Now wait right here and I will be back." I kiss the top of her head and walk away, I see her smile and spin around to face the bar again talking to herself.

I don't think I took very long but when I get back to Marie, that tramp has her cornered at the bar. Marie has her arms wrapped around herself and is looking down about to cry. I can hear what the tramp is saying.

"You think he wants a skinny little child like you? I bet you have never done nothing with a man. How could you make the wolverine feel good?" She is yelling at Marie. I head over when it happens. Marie's whole demeanor changes. Her smell also. She straightens up and takes her hood off, she opens the front of her coat and puts her hands on her hips. Revealing the low cut shirt she happened to have on. It's Stacy. She takes a step toward the other girl and I run over to stand right behind Marie.

"Listen here you bitch. I don't care what he does with you. But there is one difference between you and me." She leans in closer to the girl. "When he is with me. He doesn't leave in the morning. And he sure in hell doesn't kick me out."

It happened so quick I almost missed it. The girl slaps Marie right across the face. Stacy rips the glove off her right arm and reaches for the girl. I smell nothing but anger coming from her. I grab her arm and stop her.

" Do you really want her stuck up there with you?" I ask. She rips her arm away from me.

She looks at the girl. "Don't mess with me again." She spits at her. She then looks at me with hatred. I know it's not Marie ,but I still hate to see her face like that. It makes me flinch.

"And you! Make better discussions. Get your head out of your ass!" She yells then walks out of the bar.

I run after her hoping Marie would be back. But I find her leaning against the truck still smelling like Stacy, talking to herself.

"Marie I'm sorry...I just. Marie please." She says to herself but smells nervous.

"Get in the Goddamned truck!" I yell at her.

"Next time pick a bar where you haven't fucked anyone!"she yells. That's gonna be hard. We both climb in when her eyes glass over and I hope to smell Marie but I smell nothing.

"Marie?" She just sits there doing nothing. No smell. No reaction. Eyes glazed over. It's freaking me out.

"Marie! Come on baby! Come back." I start to reach out and shake her. But I smell a new smell. She looks down at herself and then at me.

"Fuck me!" She mumbles in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I ask while starting up the truck.

"I'm Mac." he sighs "I have never taken control before. For a reason!" he seems to be yelling that last part to the others.

"Where's Marie?"

"She doesn't want to come out."

"Well where is Ron?"

"I don't know. Listen, I am a 25 year old Marine. Do you think I want to be stuck in a teenage girls body right now? I mean if you would rather her site here in a comatose state that's fine with me." he growls out.

"Why won't she come out?" I ask concerned.

"I don't know. I think she is embarrassed or something. She is pissed with Stacy!" He says

"Can she hear me?" I ask. We are almost to the hotel already and I need her back with me.

"Marie...he wants to talk to you." He says to himself. "She doesn't want to come out but she can hear you." He says looking at me

"Marie. Baby. I need you to come back. I really don't like all these smells the other put out when they take over for you. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Also I would like to watch the movie with you. Not Mac." I sigh "no offense Mac."

"None taken…" then Her eyes glaze over she Huddle's into herself, I smell Marie. She jumps out of the truck and runs into the hotel room. Well. At least she is back.

When I get in she is already in the shower. I can hear her talking to, I am assuming Stacy. She is in there for awhile so I order pizza for us. I lay back on the bed and wait for her.

She finally comes out in her nightgown. She left off the hood and her gloves though. That makes me smile. Progress.

"Hey darlin. Feeling better?" I ask

"Umm yeah. I am so sorry Logan. Stacy had no right. I was just fine on my own. I was just gonna wait for you. But then she took over. She is sorry also. I just feel so embarrassed!"

"Why? It wasn't right of Stacy to do that. But you have no reason to be embarrassed." I say to her. I scoot over and Pat the bed inviting her over. She slowly climbs in and snuggles up next to me.

"I just feel so...so...I don't know. I just don't have any experience. Like that girl said. So I don't even know what to to say back. Plus I just couldn't believe you would rather watch some silly movie with me than be with her. She was so…" I cut her off because, that's enough of that.

"She was nothing baby. She wore too much perfume and makeup. Made me choke on the smell. I could even smell her hair dye. I'm not gonna lie. I was with her before. I have been with alot of women. But not once have any of them mattered to me. I would much rather spend the night next to you, watching a silly movie, and eating pizza." At that moment there was a knock on the door. I could smell the pizza coming. Her eyes light up and she smiles.

"Pizza!!! Did you get one with a little bit of veggies?" She asks hopefully. Luckily I remember her telling me I should try to eat more veggies and not so much meat. I made sure to get mostly meat with a bit of veggies on the pizza.

"Yeah yeah. I got some veggies for you." I say while paying the delivery guy. She smiles big and hops up and down on the bed on her knees and I can see her little breasts bounce. I have got to get myself under control.

She grabs the remote and turns on the tv to the correct channel for the movie. I put the pizza at the end of the bed and sit down next to her. The movie starts and it is an old black and white movie called Casablanca. I didn't think a 17 year old would pick this one. But I have never seen it all the way through so I pay attention. We eat the pizza and watch the movie in silence. Once the movie is over I glance down at her and notice she is asleep. I carry her over to her bed and tuck her in. I place a kiss on her forehead. Meaning to be quick about it, I know if she is touched quick enough she won't take the person in. I notice there is no pull or anything that seems like her mutation. So her skin is off when she is asleep. I wonder if she knows that? I take off my shirt and get into my own bed. Hoping for no nightmares tonight.

I can feel it. The drowning. My lungs filling with water. Not being able to breath. Dieing. Then waking back up again because I can't die. The pain and the cuts to my skin. Opening the skin to the bone. I think I can hear her. An angel. Marie?

"Logan? Logan wake up." She says so far away so quiet. I feel the pain again, they dunk me under the water again. I can't take it anymore. I can't. I lash out with my claws. Then it happens. My worst nightmare in real life. I hear her scream. I open my eyes and my claws are buried in Marie. I know I have hit her lungs. She is trying to breath but blood comes out of her mouth instead. No! NO! NO! Not her! Not Marie! Why is she here? Why is she near me!?

"Marie! NO! NO! Somebody help! Somebody help me!!" I scream. Knowing there isn't anyone in the rooms near us. No one can hear me. I pull my claws in and grab her before she falls. "Marie...please." my voice is cracking and for the first time I can remember, I am crying. Then she slowly reaches up to my face but stops. She smiles and then starts to bring her hand back down. Yes! She can take in my healing. "No! Marie. Take it!" I grab her hand and place it on my face. I see her wound start to heal. I can feel everything drain out of me. I can't breath...but she can. If I die saving her. It's worth it. The last thing I see is Marie push away from me looking terrified before everything fades to black.

 **End Chapter Notes: Please review!!! Also I am thinking of writing another story. A companion to this one. The same story but from Maries POV. Let me know!! Love you all!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again Lovies!! Two chapters in two days!! I just wanted to get it posted since I had it in my head. enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I woke and felt like I had slept a week. You know that feeling when you get to much sleep and you feel more tired than you did before you fell asleep. I also have never had a drunken hangover. You know, healing factor. But if I did I bet it would feel like this. My mouth was dry and my limbs we're heavy. She really took it out of me. If I didn't have my healing factor I am sure I would be dead. Suddenly my head cleared up enough to realize something was wrong. I could smell Marie's fear and her blood. That got me moving. I jumped up to see there was blood on the floor near the bathroom. Claw marks on the door. No. No. This can't be. Did I attack her while I was out? This makes no sense.

I slowly open the bathroom door and the site before me has me almost collapse in fear. If I didn't smell her fear or hear her very shallow breathing I would think she was dead. She was laying in the tub. Her nightgown was cut up a bit and she had blood all over her.

I run towards her and try and shake her awake. "Marie? Marie,baby? Come on wake up." I am trying to keep my voice level but I know I am not doing a great job at it. Her eyes flutter and she slowly opens them.

"Lo...Logan?" She says in a rough voice.

"Yeah darlin. It's me I'm ok."

"Logan! I thought….i thought I killed you!" She says a little louder. She tries to sit up but is to weak.

" Takes more than that to keep me down darlin." I say with a wink. "What happened to you? Am I….am I in your head?"

"Yeah. But I like it. Wolvie was scared at first but then Logan calmed him down. Everyone in my head was making to much noise. Trying to reassure me that you were ok. I didn't believe them. But the you in my head made them be quiet." She takes a deep breath "I am so sorry Logan. I didn't want to touch you."

"No I am glad you did. I couldn't lose you. Your….you mean so much to me." I stop before I get ahead of myself. "How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Two days!? Marie….why haven't you eaten?" I could tell. People who are starving have a smell. I smelled it on her the first day I met her.

"I...I know...I won't." She was talking to herself. "To be honest….I didn't want to… you know...if you were gone." She trails off. But I knew where she was going. I am starting to tear up.

"Marie. No. No." I go to grab her when I feel something scratch me from her hands. I look down and I can't hide my shock. There are six bone claws coming out of her hands. Just like mine.

"What!?"

She holds up her hands in front of her. "I...I couldn't figure out how to make them go back in." She says sadly.

"Ok. It's ok." I grab her arms over her sleeves. I rub the muscles along her forearm. "Just imagine these muscles pulling them back in ok?" She closes her eyes and suddenly they slip back in. But the wounds on her knuckles aren't healing like mine.

"Marie? Why aren't you healing?"

"When I get someone else's power, it fades after a while. I freaked out when I thought you were dead. Then the claws came out. You were right. It hurts. I couldn't figure out how to do anything with them and I kept cutting myself on accident. But the healing was still working. Eventually the healing wore off but I couldn't get the claws back in." She says quickly while I am trying to stop the bleeding on her knuckles with a towel.

"Shit. Marie. You need to let me touch you again."

"What!? No! No! Logan!"

"Hear me out. You held on a long time before and I was fine. But your starving and your hands are hurt. Please let me heal you. I won't hold on long. Then you will feel better and….Marie, please.." my voice cracks.

Luckily she seems to be talking to someone in her head, then she nods at me. "Okay." She says quietly.

I bring her hand up to me and place a kiss where her palm meets her wrist. I feel the drain and soon her hands are healed and she smells much healthier. I let go and fall back on to my ass. I rest my arms on my knees and try to focus on not passing out. That would freak her out more.

"Logan? Logan!?" She is starting to freak out.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. See?" I lift my head up and smile.

She jumps out of the tub and crawls over to me and places her head on my shoulder. "I am so sorry. I am glad your not dead. You mean….you mean so much to me Logan. I don't know if I would make it without you."

I reach around her and pull her closer to me bringing us both to lean back against the bathroom wall. "I know baby. But remember, from now on. Don't try and wake me from my nightmares ok?"

"But …"

"No Marie. When I saw my claws buried in you….I can't….Marie I can't go through that again."

"I think we should sleep together." She pauses and her eyes get big.

"Umm Marie?" she didn't mean what I thought she meant right? I mean not that I would say no. Shit. I am a pervert.

"I mean no. Umm that's not not what I meant. Your right, it came out wrong….or" she is stumbling over her words but then starts to laugh. "Sorry.. Wolvie is very ummm….he doesn't hold back what he really thinks."

"Wolvie?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. He says he likes it. But only I can call him that. Anyway. I meant the you in my head thinks we should sleep together. I mean you know. Just sleep. For some reason the nightmares stay away if we do. Usually. And we know you can heal me and I can knock you out if it gets bad." She looks up at me hopefully.

"I don't know if I like you having me up there giving you ideas." I say it teasingly. But what if they tell her how I really feel about her. I guess they haven't yet. Because if so. She would be running away right about now. "But we can try it. But if I hurt you again. No more. Got it?"

She smiles and nods. "Ok! Yes!" She jumps up and runs to my bed then stops. She is looking at the blood on it. Her blood. I found my gloves and put them on then grab her hand. "Come on." I say pulling her towards her bed. We climb in and she snuggles into my arms. I am not tired but I know she must be exhausted. I try to focus on not getting a hard on with her ass rubbing up against me. But she eventually starts to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Logan, Goodnight Wolvie...Goodnight…' she trails off. I let myself relax, breathing in the smell of her and me mixed together from being so close. Eventually I fall asleep as well. Hoping that this is the worst of surprises we have to deal with.

 **End Chapter Note: Review!! I will hopfully be able to get started on Maries POV in a week or two!**


	6. chapter 6

AN: SO I HAVE TONS OF IDEAS ON WHERE THIS IS HEADED. WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO CHRISTMAS!! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! I LOVE THEM!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

It has been a few months since the night I stabbed Marie. Things have been going somewhat well. I mean most nights we sleep in the same bed. We realized it keeps both of our nightmares away. Usually. Sometimes Marie wakes with my nightmares, I hate that she has those. She assured me she hasn't looked at any of my memories. I mean unless she gets one of my nightmares. Then she can't help but see that. But that's good. Don't need her seeing all the women I have been with. But we have been doing good. We travel, aimlessly. I stop at the fight bars to make some cash. Sometimes Marie comes with, other times she stays back at the motel. She seems pretty bored lately. We stopped at a bookstore one day and I had her stock up on books to keep her busy. But I think she needs more. So that's where we are headed now. There is a computer store in this town. I thought I could get her one. Get her all set up on that internet thing. Maybe she could even do some school online. She is really smart.

"What are we doing here sugah?" She asks bouncing in her seat. She has started to leave off her coat and scarf while she is in the warm truck. I'm glad she feels better about being around me without covering up all the way. But that also means it is easier for me to see her curves and her tiny breasts bouncing right now...ok bub, knock it off stop staring. But I can't help but notice that they are the perfect size for my hand. Not those big fake ones I'm used to. I bet they would fit in my whole hand perfect….

"Logan? Sugah? You ok?" She asked concerned placing her hand on mine. Ok now I'm a perv. She caught me gaping at her tits.

"Yeah sorry darlin, just lost in thought." I say clearing my throat and adjusting my pants. "Well I need to go into that computer store there for a bit...gotta surprise for you."

"For me?! What for?" She asks shyly but I can smell the happiness on her.

"Just to keep you busy while I'm fightin. No reason other than you deserve it putting up with me." We get out and start walking towards the store. She leans into my side, she is looking off at nothin. Talking to the me in her head I guess. She smells real happy though. I go to put my arm around her shoulder when her excitement perks up and she bolts to the front of the antique shop next door.

She practically has her face against the glass and is mumbling to herself excitedly.

"What's that darlin?" I ask curious what has her attention. She steps to the side and points. There in the window in a glass case is a pair of red ballet slippers and a music box with a tiny ballerina in the middle.

"I used to dance….". She says excitedly but then trails off. I start to smell sadness on her.

"Used to? You don't no more?" I ask confused. What kinda dancing is she talking about anyway?

"Yea, ballet. I loved it! But after my mutation my parents kept me in the house. Had to quit. Had to leave all my stuff." She says sadly again.

"Well I need to go to the computer store. Why don't you take a look in that shop for a bit?" I say to her. She perks up a bit and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks sugah!" She says and bounds into the shop.

While I'm sitting here waiting for this annoying kid to set up Marie's computer I am thinking of what to do. I don't know much about ballet. But I know Marie likes it and it made her real happy. We never really get a chance to do much that she likes. She always seems happy to just go with me wherever. It's almost Christmas and she deserves a good one. So I start to get an idea. Once everything is finished I head over to the shop.

Marie is standing by the display she is holding the music box in her hand and watching the tiny ballerina spin. It's playing a tune I recognize but not sure what from. She is swaying back and forth and smells really happy.

"Hey darlin, why don't you go wait in the truck while I pay for that music box there?" She jumps at my voice not noticing I'm there. Then her eyes get all blurry with tears.

"What? Logan. It's...it's an antique. It's not cheap. I.." she is trying stay composed.

"I don't care. Go get it the truck Marie." I realize it came out with a growl so I kiss her on top of her head and take the music box out of her hand and close it. She smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen and hugs me tight. Then she runs out to the truck without looking back. Good.

I head to the front to pay. The lady in front smells aroused and a little confused. Great. I don't want to deal with some horny broad right now.

"I want to buy this." I set the music box down and then point over to the ballet slippers Marie had admired earlier. "Also those"

"Well." She says all breathy. "The music box is $100 and the slippers are $500. They were worn by Moria Shearer in The Red Shoes. The Authentication comes with it." I can smell the smugness on her, thinking I don't have the money. So I grab a wad of hundreds and count out $600 and slam it on the counter.

"Ohh well. How sweet of you to by them for your….daughter." she says while walking past me. I don't miss how she purposely rubs against me while walking past to get the shoes. Or the scent of her arousal.

"She's not my daughter." I growl. Great the growl just made her scent spike more. "Could you bag up the slippers. It's a surprise." I say quickly ready to get out of here.

"Sure thing." She says with a wink and saunters to the back.

I glance over and see a rack of brochures for the town. One is advertising a Bed and Breakfast on a lake. It also shows people skating on the frozen lake. I bet Marie would like that. Plus it would be nicer than a motel. We could stay for awhile. Spend Christmas in one place. I snatch the brochure. The lady comes back with my bag. I thank her quickly and head out the door. I stop at the payphone and call the bed and breakfast. They had one room left the biggest more expensive one. And I had to buy some package to ice skate. But I did it. I mean it's Marie. I head back to the truck and luckily she is busy reading. I hide the bag with the slippers and take out the music box and hand it to her.

"Thanks again sugah!! You didn't have to!" She is pressing her body up against my side and places another kiss to my cheek. That's when I realize my whole life is changing. Instead of wandering around aimlessly. I feel like I want to get my own place and settle down. As long as Marie is there with me.

END CHAPTER NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO ME LONGER. BUT I GOT MORE IDEAS AND DECIDED TO HAVE THEM GO TO A BED AND BREAKFAST SO I STOPPED EARLY. SO I MIGHT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
